creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Stuck in the Past: Introduction
It was a silent night in RPTTA lab. No sound of cheerful chatter as we made a breakthrough or of singing that was normally heard from Mirabel. The lab was just silent. There wasn't even the sound of a persons breathing. Like the heave in, and out, the slow meditating way Jordan did. There wasn't the usual humming that came from Alec as he tried out a new chemical here or there. At the time, I was sliding around the internet, my mouse not making a sound. It was scary in a way, but we all know it was because of the message... The message came earlier on our phone. It was cheerful then. Jordan and Alec were making paper-planes with encrypted codes on them and throwing them at each other, seeing who could figure it out quickest. The messages on them had been useless like: I'm hungry, you? Or, I found a penny yesterday. But the boys loved it, despite all being 20, we were like little kids at a science museum. Playing with new toys, touching the stuff we are not supposed to. The boys loved it the most. A chance in a life time, President Carter had told us. But back on track, Mirabel had been watching them while looking at some runes we had found in an ancient temple in Greek. Her dark brown hair had been brushed and her nails were drying from the latest coat of nail polish. We were all wearing lab coats but I can remember seeing a red dress underneath and remembered she had a date with her boyfriend Troy after we finished this nights work. Normally, we would work until around two in the morning but that night, the boss let us have an early night as it was Christmas Eve. We all had homes, but the boss didn't care about that. Alec stayed with his Italian family in a little restaurant called Festa per Tutti meaning Feast for All in Italian. We often went there after work, and got free food. His mama and papa were kind and his little brothers Jojo and Archie often made me laugh with their eagerness to talk to us. Jordan lived in a little house with his girlfriend, Mary. He often invited us there for parties and meetings. It was small but homely. Mary was a kind girl and thought the best of everyone. She never knew what we actually did for work, but that didn't matter because she loved Jordan anyway. Mirabel lives in a huge mansion, guarded by trained soldiers. It was filled with riches as her father was a millionaire. She often said money didn't matter, but was spoiled anyway. She had only her little fluffy white poodle ToTo who she cared for after her father decided to send her to a boarding school. Mirabel came from Spain and her father often was there for most of the year so I'd go over there to sleep. Me? Well, I grew up in a small town in Australia called Nambour. My mother used to be a nurse and my father was a radiologist. My family was cruel and I was often beaten. When I turned 15, I moved to America to live with my French grandmama. She was bossy but i loved her. I went to uni and then into the RPTTA. You are probably wondering why I am telling you this? Well, my name is Dakota Summers, I am 20 years old, I work in the Research of Possible Time Travel of America. And yesterday, me and my colleagues got a message saying we will be killed and we must save the world.... Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:Stories